


Matching

by ikuzonos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Black notices some grey hairs in the mirror.





	

There was no mistake about it. No matter how many times he ran his fingers through his hair, the white hairs didn’t disintegrate. He always knew that he’d go gray before he was twenty years old, so why was he surprised?

Black sighed softly. It wasn’t so bad, not at the moment. The hairs were just at his roots, and you could really only see them in the correct lighting. Surely nobody would notice them, right?

Oh, who was he kidding? If he could see them in the dim light reflecting off his cracked, dirty mirror, then they were plain as day.

Black stood closer to the glass, and looked at his hair again. It had only just started, so maybe he could still ignore it? That was unlikely though. Black had a habit of letting things bother him more than they should.

He looked like Brendan.

Black shook the thought from his head. He didn’t look like his boyfriend, not quite yet anyways. He was certain that Barry would make a quip or two about the subject, though.

The hairs weren’t visible when he wore his hat, but he couldn’t keep it on forever. Black rubbed his eyes, and stared at his hollow reflection.

He could dye his hair? It would be a bit pricey, sure, but it meant that he wouldn’t have to look at the white hairs every day then… no, he couldn’t.

Brendan’s situation was worse than his, and if Black started dying his hair to avoid his own issues, then his boyfriend would feel insecure about his  _ own  _ hair, and Black couldn’t do that to him.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

“B-Black? Are you okay? Y-You’ve been in t-there for a while…”

Black took a deep breath, and stepped away from the mirror. He opened up the door to face Brendan, who stared up at him with deep, inquisitive eyes.

He flashed a smile.

“Hey Bren, guess what? We match!”


End file.
